the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mongrel Nation
The Mongrel Nation represents the poor, homeless, widowed and the broken. They are the mangy dogs of society, fighting for scraps to stay alive. But their struggle for survival has bred in them a fierceness which few can equal. And as anyone who has encountered the Mongrel Nation will tell you, if you want to fight a rat, you'd better be prepared to fight dirty. Status: Active. Facts: -The Mongrel Nation began with the Remnants, but today they include Adepts from all sorts of Orders. -The Mongrel Nation take the rat as their major symbol and their lairs and communities are often located underground or in derelict places. They're also known for fighting dirty. -The Hobo tradition is tied to the Mongrel Nation, and many of the secret symbols and graffiti signs left by homeless are also used by the Nation to trade secrets between their members. -The Mongrel Nation doesn't have access to a lot of money, but they are expert scavengers. They're also skilled at improvising and using materials in new and inventive ways. Necessity is the mother of invention, after all. -The Mongrel Nation has a less than amicable relationship with the Blue Brotherhood, who are often sent to chase out the Nation or their people from the various parts of a city where they take up residence. Of course, the Nation hasn't always left willingly, and pitchd fights between the two Chapters aren't unheard of. Information Brokers: Being so strongly tied to the streets, the Mongrel Nation has ready access to the latest word on the street. They learned, long ago, to use this fact to their advantage, trading in favors with other, more prosperous people in return for select information which could prove beneficial. Other Supernaturals know that if there's something happening or people are talking, the one group who will be in the loop will be the Mongrel Nation. But the Nation's deep reserves of gossip and secret-mongering aren't given away for free. If you want important information of any kind, then you're going to have to pay for it. Off The Grid: One of the things that makes the Mongrel Nation especially dangerous is that they are like modern nomads, moving about, rarely staying in one place permanently. They are often tight-knit, work together to take advantage of others, and they don't participate in society's established systems of law and order. So if an enemy wants to target a member of the Nation for assassination, they can't look up or steal their address - they're going to have to go into the dank underworld of the Street Rats to find their target. And that rarely goes well for anyone. Down To Earth: The Mongrel Nation doesn't aspire to make contact with Eldritch beings beyond the walls of our universe or call for the attention of mighty Celestials. When Supernaturals are befriended by the Chapter, they tend to be minor spirits, elementals or monsters who inhabit the same urban areas that the Nation does. The Mongrel Nation will take whatever steps are necessary for the sake of survival, and so they make alliances with those Supernatural forces which surround them. Sadly, this has led some members of the Nation or their affiliates to seek out... friends from the darker side of creation. The Mongrel Nation has had a string of cases involving the practice of Infernalism stain its reputation. Category:Mongrel Nation Category:Chapter Category:Survival